


The Weekend

by ibasedrandomness



Series: Heartbreakers [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Extramarital Affairs, False Hope, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibasedrandomness/pseuds/ibasedrandomness
Summary: I might've shed a tear writing this, lol.





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I might've shed a tear writing this, lol.

Yuuri knows he’s been playing a fools game; he feels like a fool, a complete idiot. But he can’t help it, can’t stop his heart from racing each week as the last few days grow closer; the smiles on his face never fade. He’s probably being selfish by taking a woman’s husband from her every weekend, but he finds himself not caring more often than not. Being with a married man is wrong, so very wrong, he knows that, but Viktor… Viktor is something else, something different. A rush.

            Yuuri bites his lip in anticipation, nibbling at it in worry while his heart skips beats in his chest. The food before him on the coffee table is still hot, steam coming off it in ropes of white and he wonders briefly if Viktor would even want to eat. Wonders if he’d just come through the front doors in that knowing way he always does and take Yuuri by the face with his hands, kissing him with such a fierce intensity that it has him weak in the knees, food forgotten. And then perhaps Viktor would fuck him roughly, gentle touches and kinds words reserved for someone he loves, someone he cares about. His wife. His family.

            Yuuri can still remember the first time they slept together. He was so enraptured by the foreign man, his harsh accent, low voice. He remembers thinking that he could run his fingers through those platinum locks all day, kiss Viktor’s lips until they bled. He could remember the sounds Viktor made into the hollow of his throat as he pounded Yuuri into the mattress, as Yuuri rode him until they both were rendered speechless. He remembers everything about everything.

            Viktor left right after, stating that he enjoyed himself and would be back the next day to do it again. He didn’t give a parting kiss on the forehead as he walked out the door, just grabbed his things and left and Yuuri cried that first night. He cried for the next couple of affairs too until he realized that this was simply how it was going to go if he wanted to continue. No feelings attached, no cuddles after sex, nothing else but rough intimacy and a gruff goodbye. That realization didn’t quench his thirst for more, though. He wanted to be loved, he did, only he wanted those affections from a married man.

Yuuri taps his foot on the carpet, his nerves getting to him as the little clock by the couch ticks away. It’s Sunday, Viktor had come twice already in the previous nights but Yuuri can’t help but think that maybe Viktor won’t come tonight, maybe he found his wife more appealing and chose to stay with her. Make love to her instead. He willed himself not to picture it, he couldn’t, didn’t want to. The thought makes him sick to his stomach with guilt, regret, longing, and he pictures it anyway.

He might’ve cried if there hadn’t been a knock on the door moments later and he stands quickly, heart skipping beats. “It’s Viktor,” said the man in his low voice and Yuuri almost fell back to the couch in relief because he came, Viktor came. Had chosen him.

He rushes to the door, unlocking it quickly before swinging it open to find the man standing there, taking Yuuri in with those wonderful blue eyes and his heart soars. He takes step back to let him inside, smiling sheepishly at him, his nerves still very present. “You cooked,” Viktor says and Yuuri stutters, having completely forgotten about the two plates adjacent to one another on the coffee table.

“Y-yeah, I-“ he starts but Viktor is looking at him with a fire in his eyes, humming in acknowledgment as he tugs of his suit jacket, walking towards Yuuri in quick strides. He throws it to the floor and grabs Yuuri by the cheeks, kissing him roughly just like Yuuri expected he would and Yuuri slams into the table behind him, moaning as he tastes that familiar mouth. Viktor’s hands are already under his shirt, tugging at it earnestly, impatience present in every move he makes.

            It wasn’t long before they were in his bedroom and naked on the sheets, moans erupting from their throats as Viktor thrust and fingered and licked, as Yuuri rode and sucked and fell deeper in love than he had been the night before.

            “I love you, stay with me tonight, please.” He wanted to say but he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. That’s not how affairs work.

            As the clock ticked past well past twelve, Yuuri stayed in bed with the sheets strewn across the mattress, a portion pulled up to cover his waist. He stares at his hands in silence, reminding himself that he doesn’t need to cry, that even though the name Viktor moaned in his ear wasn’t his and would probably never be, Viktor had come. Had chosen him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, would you guys prefer that I make a playlist with the songs that inspired each part of the series or just put the song? or maybe both?
> 
> my tumblr for questions, comments, etc: [♥](http://ibasedrandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
